


Brotherhood

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Secret Crush, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Since the loss of his beloved, Noctis vowed to have her death be avenged and promised to hunt her killer down. So, he made a pact with the ‘devil’ and drew his three friends along with him into the darkness. For their sacrifice, the ‘devil’ granted him and his friends powers fit for Gods. In order to keep their powers and immortality, however, they couldn't fall in love, or else they would return to their human state and perish while bringing their brothers along with them. But, what will happen when Noctis meets the reincarnation of Lady Lunafreya, his long lost love, and starts falling for her all over again? Who will he choose in the end, his brothers or Lady Lunafreya?





	Brotherhood

During the great wars with Niflheim, Noctis had lost so much. His beloved Lady Lunafreya died in his arms, wishing him happiness and a farewell, with her bloodied palms laying against his pale cheeks. He couldn’t accept Lunafreya’s death, though. He had sobbed and begged to the Gods, pleading with them not to take her just yet. They possessed so many years to spend together with each other. However, Lunafreya just smiled and took her last breath gracefully in his arms, like the beautiful princess she was.

 

And yet, Noctis couldn’t accept it. He had held her in the middle of the battlefield, not bothered by all of the chaos erupting around him. His teardrops splashed against Lunafreya’s peaceful face, sliding down her parted lips and onto the torn white gown. “You can’t leave me alone!” he cried, while kissing her cold cheek, as gunshots and bullets soared and spiraled through the air. “I don’t know what to do without you!”

 

If his brothers hadn’t intervened, Noctis would have sat there throughout the entire war. He had wanted to lash out at them first for interrupting. He had stopped himself, though. They weren’t the enemy. They were his brothers and just as sacred as his Lunafreya was. “Look, I know you’re hurt. But, c’mon, Noct! We’re in a middle of a war!” Prompto yelled, while grabbing both sides of his face, as he stared up and into those frightened bright blue eyes of his best friend's. “We need you, Noct. I need you. This war will all go to waste without you leading it. So, please come back to us.”  

 

He had simply scoffed and sat up, pushing Prompto’s hands away, not noticing the slight hurt look morphing into his best friend’s face. “No need to get all sappy,” he muttered, while picking up his fallen sword, as a new wave of magitek troopers rained from the smoke filled skies. “Forever at my side, right?”

 

His best friend grinned at him, “That’s my promise.”

 

“Let’s go, then!” he said, running into the field of fallen soldiers and swarms of daemons. “Shoot, Prompto!”

 

XOXO

 

Since the loss of his beloved, Noctis vowed to have her death be avenged and promised to hunt her killer down. So, he had sought out an ancient _evil,_ which lurked in the dark depths of his kingdom’s history and tempted all great kings of Lucis with _demonic_ powers. After obtaining it from the masked man, he had returned back to Lucis and attempted sharing such powers with his brothers. However, his older brothers, Ignis and Gladiolus, were quite taken aback and skeptical. They both questioned his sanity and surge of _demonic_ strength and magical powers. And yet, he had managed to persuade them, turn them into the _demon_ he had become.

 

His youngest brother didn’t take much convincing at all, which was quite unsurprising considering that his best friend is willing to follow him anywhere. It was almost adorable in a way, endearing now that he had thought about it. “Of course, I promised I would be forever at your side,” Prompto said, while staring fixedly into his crimson red orbs, as he just smiled and pushed his best friend against the wall. “But, Noct, I’m scared. Does it … Does it hurt?”

 

He slowly shook his head, lying to his best friend. Yet he would still be gentle with him. "Just try to relax,” he said, while entangling his fingers into Prompto’s blonde locks, as he tugged the blonde’s head back and gazed down at Prompto’s slender neck. “This won’t take long.”

 

It didn’t take long, like he had said so. He had bitten into Prompto’s neck, stifling his laughter when the blonde cried out and yelled that he had lied. “I’m sorry, Prom. There was just no other way you would calm down,” he explained, while withdrawing and snapping the blonde’s neck, as Prompto gasped and fell down onto the floor. “It’s okay, Prom. You’ll wake up soon.”

 

A voice echoed from behind him, then. It belonged to Ignis, his royal advisor. “Are you sure he will?”

 

“You did, didn’t you?” he responded back, smiling and licking Prompto’s sweet blood from the corners of his lips. “Don’t worry, Iggy. He promised me forever.”

 

XOXO

 

The sacrifice of humanity made their brotherhood much stronger. He was the center of it, the heart of their bond, not because he is their king, though. He was the heart because he had a taste of all their bloods. And yet, he wouldn't tell whose blood he had enjoyed the most.

 

His best friend wouldn’t stop asking, though. It didn't waver his determination to keep it a secret, however. “C’mon, Noct! Whose did you like the most?” Prompto whined, while crawling towards him, as he smiled and let the blonde lay his head down onto his lap. “Was it Iggy’s?”

 

He stared down at Prompto, his midnight blue orbs narrowed in confusion, as his slender fingers gently drifted through the blonde’s golden locks. He was surprised at Prompto’s guesses, surprised as to why Prompto never seemed to guess himself. “I won't tell,” he said, while the golden head in his lap shot up, as he sighed and stood up from the couch. “I'm going to bed, not in the mood for video games anymore.”

 

The blonde just sat there on the living room floor, startled by his frequent mood changes, not yet accustomed to his loss. “Yeah, I understand. Do you want anything before you sleep?”

 

He didn’t, not even a wine glass of blood. He was just so tired from thinking and walked away, not noticing the blonde’s hurt facial expression. “No, I don’t. Go to sleep, Prompto. It's late.”

 

XOXO

 

He was indeed exhausted, but sleep just wouldn’t come to him. He had tossed and turned so much in bed because of his nightmares about Lunafreya and his father dying. Their deaths wouldn’t stop tormenting him, not even after years from it happening. That's right. It had been years since the war. And yet, he hadn’t healed and kept his brothers in a constant cycle of finding Lunafreya’s killer.

 

A voice squeaked in the darkness, then. He turned towards his bedroom door and saw Prompto. “Noct?” his best friend asked, while standing in the threshold nervously, as he sighed and looked down at his lap. “Are you okay?”

 

He obviously wasn’t, but could his best friend handle his truthful answer? If he couldn’t, then he wouldn't be here, right? Yet he didn’t reach out and ask for Prompto’s comfort. “What do you want, Prom?”

 

His best friend quickly straightened up, eyes wide and staring at him nervously. He just sighed, surprised at how harsh his voice came out. “Sorry! I'll leave you alone.”

 

He reached out, not wanting the blonde to actually leave. “No, Prom, stop. I didn’t mean it like that. Come here.”

 

He watched Prompto hesitate a little before finally shutting the door behind him and crawling into bed beside him. “I heard you couldn't sleep. I can’t, either.”

 

A chuckle slipped passed his lips. “So, you came to me, then.”

 

His best friend blushed, a common occurrence he couldn’t quite understand. “I thought we could stay up together.”

 

He smiled, amused always by his silly best friend. “Is that so? Playing video games wasn’t enough for you, then?”

 

The blonde stiffened and became quite. “ … No,” he whispered, biting down nervously onto his lower lip. “I mean, we just don't spend much time together like usual. I sort of miss you, Noct.”

 

He understood what Prompto was trying to say. He just wasn’t the same anymore. Yet he couldn’t help that, could he? “You always say such sappy things,” he said, turning around and laying down onto his side, not noticing the small teardrop sliding down Prompto’s cheek. “Go to sleep, Prom.”

 

XOXO 

 

When he obtained the demonic powers, Noctis had been warned about the consequences. If he or one of his brothers fell in love with a human, then all of them would turn mortal again and perish in their long overdue death. His brothers weren’t all too concerned about the rule, though. They seemed so unfazed, especially Ignis and Gladiolus. He didn’t understand why. Why weren’t they upset? Didn't they have a human girl who they loved and wanted to marry?

 

He had one, especially since he had found the reincarnation of Lunafreya. He watched her everyday. He was falling for her bit by bit. It was taking him a while, though. She wasn't truly his Lunafreya, after all.

 

A voice interrupted his gazing soon, a worried one. “Noct, who are you looking at?”

 

He turned away from the window and stared at Prompto’s frightened face. He wondered if he could sacrifice his best friends, his brothers for his beloved Lunafreya. “No one, Prom.”

 

He smiled and walked away, not noticing that his best friend had looked out the window and saw his little secret. “If you say so, Noct … ”

 

He didn’t even notice Prompto’s voice shaking, so lost in his thoughts of Lunafreya. “When is our next ball?”

 

“W-why?” Prompto asked, his blue eyes watery with tears.

 

“Answer me!” he snapped, turning around and glaring at the blonde, his gaze softening soon upon seeing he had frightened Prompto again. “Just answer me, Prom.”

 

“I-It’s the day after tomorrow,” Prompto stuttered, flinching when he had gently squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Let's go,” he sighed, turning around and starting to walk away.

 

“W-wait, Noct!” Prompto called out, stopping him.

 

“What is it?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the blonde sniper.

 

“Nevermind,” Prompto muttered, pouting and walking surprisingly the other direction.

 

“Prom?”

 

“S-sorry, I'm not hungry. I'll join you guys for dinner later.”

 

He didn’t think anything of it, not even about Prompto’s watery eyes and walked towards the dining hall for breakfast.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


A/N: What do you think?


End file.
